1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-diabetic agents, and particularly to diethylammonium salts of phenyl-substituted thiobarbituric acid as anti-diabetic agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Glucosidase is an enzyme that catalyzes the hydrolysis of polysaccharides into monosaccharides, which may lead to post-prandial hyperglycemia in diabetic patients. The high blood glucose level (hyperglycemia) may cause damage to vital organs, and may lead to complications, such as cataracts, retinopathy, neuropathy, atherosclerosis, nephropathy, and impaired wound healing. Chronic hyperglycemia is also responsible for inducing glycation of different proteins, which may lead to chronic disorders. Inhibition of α-glucosidase is reported to overcome the risk of post-prandial hyperglycemia in diabetic patients, thereby reducing the risk of the above-mentioned health disorders. 1-Deoxynojirimycin, acarbose, miglitol, etc. have been developed as α-glucosidase inhibitors. However, many of these inhibitors have adverse effects and low patient tolerance. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide safe and effective α-glucosidase inhibitors to control diabetic and cardiovascular complications due to hyperglycemia.
Thus, diethylammonium salts of phenyl-substituted thiobarbituric acid as anti-diabetic agents solving the aforementioned problems is desired.